Sucreries
by Reshizec
Summary: Itona aime les sucreries, Karma les jus de fruits. Les deux s'entendront-ils?


"Regardez ça… Itona ne changera donc jamais?

-Ouah, la pile de sucreries qu'il s'enfile!

-Il pourrait partager quand même…

-Mais ça a dû lui coûter hyper cher! Je croyais qu'il n'avait pas d'argent?

-Ouais… paraît même qu'il est resté à la rue non?"

Je tourne légèrement la tête pour voir d'où viennent les voix. Des autres élèves, évidemment : des rumeurs, toujours des rumeurs… qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire, en vérité? Je sursaute, surpris par la voix de Karma, en face de moi.

"Oh, y'en a une tonne sur ta table. T'as jamais de caries, toi?

-Non."

Réponse simple, nette, … efficace? J'espère secrètement que Karma ne s'en contentera pas et renchérira sur autre chose.

"Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, personnellement j'aime pas trop ça."

Ne pas aimer ça? Comment c'est possible?!

"Je préfère les jus de fruits."

Bon… c'est toujours ça qu'on a en commun. Je peux toujours en profiter...

"Tu en veux un?" je fais en montrant ceux que j'ai en réserve, donc en face de moi.

Il me sourit gentiment, et s'assieds en face de moi. Je prends ça comme un oui, et je lui en tends un.

"Je ne veux pas abuser…

-Prends-le, je te dis!"

Il me remercie, et le prends. Sa main effleure doucement la mienne, je frémis.

"Ah, désolé…

-Non, ce n'est rien!" je le rassure.

C'est incroyable comme un simple contact inoffensif peut provoquer des tas de sensations différentes!

"Tout va bien? Tu es tout rouge.

-O-oh… euh, j'ai juste un peu chaud!

-En plein mois de décembre? Toi qui as toujours froid…

-B-ben je…

-Pas la peine de masquer la vérité tu sais… c'est ce mini-contact qui t'a gêné?"

Et merde! Il a vu clair dans mon jeu. Qu'est-ce que je fais, maintenant?

"En fait je…

-Pas la peine de te justifier tu sais. Après tout, ç'aurait pu être pire…" pour illustrer ses propos, il pose sa main sur la mienne.

J'écarquille les yeux, très surpris. Un tel contact m'est presque inimaginable!

"K-Karma tu…

-Ah ah, désolé! il se frotte la nuque d'un air gêné. Je ne voulais pas te perturber encore plus! C'était juste une excuse pour te toucher, en fait."

Je ne pensais pas possible de paraître encore plus surpris que précédemment!

"Tu veux qu'on sèche les cours ensembles, après?

-E-euh, si tu veux…" je bégaie maladroitement.

Il me sourit d'un air heureux, puis s'approche brusquement de moi et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Surpris, je ne pense même pas à le repousser. Ce n'est qu'une simple pression contre mes lèvres, rien de plus, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer que… trop tard, le baiser se finit sur une note amère. Karma s'écarte légèrement en souriant :

"Tu as un goût sucré. Hm, je ne saurais pas définir quel saveur tu as juste comme ça… il faudrait que je te ré-embrasses… hé, je rigole hein! Tu verrais ta tête."

J'aimerais bien me voir en ce moment, ouais. Je m'imagine très bien : rouge de gêne, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte. Je viens de faire tomber le paquet de gâteaux que j'avais dans ma main. Karma se baisse pour le ramasser, s'excusant car "c'est de sa faute". Je retrouve ma voix une fois qu'il s'est replacé sur sa chaise :

"P-pourquoi tu m'as e-embrassé?! je baisse les yeux.

-Je ne pensais pas mal faire, désolé. Bon, on sèche?"

Si je voulais, je pourrais facilement refuser après ce qu'il vient de me faire, mais… je suis amoureux de lui. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir ces battements de coeur de plus en plus forts dans ma poitrine lorsqu'il est près de moi. Il m'aide à ranger mes sucreries et prends ma main, me tirant hors de la salle.

"Vous direz à monsieur Koro qu'on sèche! On a des choses plus intéressantes à faire." il dit aux autres avant de me traîner vers l'extérieur de la classe.

Il s'arrête au bout d'un moment, me demandant où je souhaite aller.

"Je ne sais pas… tu n'as pas une idée?

-Peu importe, je veux juste qu'on soit seuls tout les deux."

Je le regarde, légèrement perturbé par ses paroles. Que veut-il dire?

"Je voudrais faire quelque chose. Ou plutôt re-faire quelque chose. Tu viens?"

Re-faire? De quoi parle-t-il? Tout de même pas de…?! Il s'enfonce dans la forêt, je le suis avec un peu d'hésitation.

Nous marchons côte à côté depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes. Nos mains s'effleurent presque à chaque pas, mais je n'ose pas prendre l'initiative. De quoi j'aurais l'air s'il me repoussait?

"Prends ma main.

-Huh?

-Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie, alors prends ma main!"

Je le regarde un instant, et finit par obéir. Je fais en sorte que le dos de nos mains se touchent, et fait entrelacer nos doigts ensembles…

"Et si tu me disais ce que tu attends de moi ?

-Et si tu m'embrassais, pour voir ?"

Je stoppe tout d'un coup, la magie s'envole. Il veut quoi ? Nos mains se détachent, je m'écarte de lui.

"C'est pour te moquer de moi que tu m'as demandé de rester avec toi ?!

-Pas du tout. Je veux bien que tu m'embrasses, c'est tout ! Pourquoi pas ?

-T'es vraiment sérieux là ?! Tu crois que c'est un jeu ?!"

Il me regarde de ses beaux yeux sadiques, son éternel sourire narquois aux lèvres. Qu'il est beau… j'en oublie presque ma colère.

"Allez, arrête donc de réfléchir et embrasse-moi, idiot !

-Ah ouais, tu veux jouer à ça avec moi ?!"

Il me regarde dans les yeux. Je m'approche légèrement, pas très sûr de moi… je suis toujours persuadé qu'il se fiche de moi. Je ne suis plus qu'à la quelques centimètres de son visage, il hoche la tête en signe d'encouragement. Il pose l'une de ses mains sur ma hanche droite et l'autre derrière ma nuque. Il me sourit, et je coupe d'un coup la distance qui nous sépare. Je peux encore le voir fermer les yeux avant de le faire à mon tour. Ce baiser est beaucoup plus long que le précédent, il est… je ne trouve pas de mot pour le décrire. Si : c'est frustrant. Je suis frustré au moment où il met fin au baiser, faute d'oxygène. J'ai l'impression d'avoir rêvé.

"Tu as aimé ? il me demande avec un grand sourire et les yeux pétillants.

-... non." je mens.

Il me regarde avec un demi-sourire.

"Toujours aussi négatif, à ce que je vois. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tu sais ? J'ai aimé ce baiser autant que toi."

Ouais, c'est ça, bien sûr… il me prend pour un idiot ?

"Le problème, c'est que tu as mis plus de temps à te préparer mentalement qu'à m'embrasser… c'était un peu court, on devrait peut-être réessayer ?"

Je le bouscule violemment (enfin presque, étant donné sa carrure et le fait qu'il est largement plus grand que moi) et commence à partir, en colère. Quel idiot, ce Karma !

"Hééé, part pas ! Je disais ça pour rire…"

Non ! J'en peux plus de lui ! Ce type me rend fou avec son sourire moqueur et ses yeux qui brillent à la moindre pensée psychopathe… il attrape mon poignet brusquement et me tire vers lui, dans… s-ses bras ?!

"Je t'aime beaucoup, tu sais ?

-Est-ce que c'est une blague ? je réponds avec un regard noir.

-Pas du tout. Et je suis sûr qu'en t'embrassant une toute dernière fois, je peux identifier quelle sucrerie tu as mangé en dernier. On parie ? Si je gagne, tu seras mon petit ami jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Et si tu gagnes, je euh… je m'habille en rose jusqu'à la fin de l'année ? C'est un pari, disons euh… presque équitable ? Alleeeez, juste un bisou ! Un seul !" mais c'est qu'il a presque l'air de me supplier !

Je finis par soupirer, me sentant vaincu. Je relève légèrement le menton pour le regarder, puis je ferme les yeux, finalement prêt à recevoir ses lèvres sur les miennes. Après tout, s'il insiste… et puis s'il réussit à deviner ! Je pourrais sortir avec lui… je crois que je pourrais en crever de bonheur ! Je sens nos lèvres prendre contact… ce baiser est beaucoup plus brusque que les précédent, je peux sentir sa langue prendre possession de ma bouche… j'ai l'impression de perdre toute ma force lorsqu'il m'embrasse. Heureusement qu'il me tient, sinon je pense que je serais déjà tombé il y a longtemps ! Je gémis légèrement dans le baiser… j'aime tellement ça. Je l'aime tellement ! Devrais-je lui dire ? Peut-être se moque-t-il simplement de moi ?

"Fruits rouges." il dit, un moment après la fin de notre baiser.

Je rouvre les yeux, réalisant que c'est déjà fini.

"H-huh, de quoi tu parles ?

-La dernière sucrerie que tu as mangé. C'était aux fruits rouges. J'ai raison ?

-..."

Je soupire. Il n'avait pas menti lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il pouvait deviner ça facilement.

"Ouais…" il me regarde à présent avec un grand sourire.

Je détourne le regard, gêné, il redresse alors mon visage avec sa main pour que je le regarde dans les yeux.

"Tu sors avec moi, Itona-kun ?"

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Est-ce une interrogation, ou bien une affirmation ? Je n'arrive pas à réellement identifier le ton de sa voix, à cet instant.

"Tu sais que je ne ferais rien que tu me refuseras, hm ? Mais maintenant… tu as perdu le pari. Tu es logiquement mon petit-ami. Cependant, j'aimerais bien l'entendre dire de ta bouche, tu vois ?

-Huh… Karma-kun… j-je suis, enfin je veux…

-Hé hé… allez, je ne te juge pas Itona-kun ! Dis-moi simplement ce que tu as sur le coeur.

-J-je…"

Je reste immobile quelques instants, dans ses bras. Il me sourit et ses yeux sont éclairés d'une lueur que je ne parviens pas à identifier.

"Sors avec moi Karma-kun !" je fais nerveusement.

Il rit légèrement, et m'embrasse une nouvelle fois. Je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment, mais ce baiser me rend assez heureux.

"Est-ce que c'est… une réponse positive ?

-Plus que positive, Itona-kun ! Je t'aime aussi, tu sais."

Il me regarde en souriant et pose ses lèvres sur le dos de ma main avec courtoisie. Je souris en retour, lui murmurant un doux "je t'aime" à l'oreille, ignorant encore que dans les fourrés, un certain professeurs aux étranges tentacules nous observe en rédigeant son chapitre 15 des "Amours de la Classe E".


End file.
